


Я позабочусь о тебе

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: "Отабек постоянно все контролирует, ни на секунду не расслабляется по-настоящему. Заботится о Юре, в первую очередь о том, чтобы ему было хорошо. И это приятно! Но он ни разу не дал Юре позаботиться о себе. Если честно, это начинает порядком напрягать".





	Я позабочусь о тебе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF Kumys 2019 :)

Юра подарил Отабеку подарок и считал, что хороший. Новые беспроводные наушники — «чтоб ты лучше слышал меня». Отабек горячо, очень горячо его поблагодарил. Так, как только он умеет. (Не то чтобы у Юры было с чем сравнивать. Но в некоторых вещах опыт не очень-то нужен, да?) Так, как будто это у Юры день рождения и это Отабек его поздравляет. И поздравляет. И поздравляет.

Нет, Юра не жалуется. Ему все нравится. А кому бы не понравилось? Лежишь себе как морская звезда, жмуришься, от счастья аж слезы на глаза наворачиваются. А с тобой самый лучший человек. У него самые сладкие губы, самые нежные руки, он самый ловкий, самый сильный, самый красивый, самый добрый, самый-самый.

Но… И тут Юра бессильно стискивает кулаки.

Просто всегда одно и тоже получается. Отабек… Он постоянно все контролирует, ни на секунду не расслабляется по-настоящему. Заботится о Юре, в первую очередь о том, чтобы ему было хорошо. И это приятно! Но он ни разу не дал Юре позаботиться о себе.

Если честно, это начинает порядком напрягать.

Да задрало, откровенно говоря! Отабек подчас даже прикоснуться к себе не дает: «Не надо, Юрочка, все в порядке, Юрочка, я сам, Юрочка, главное — чтобы тебе хорошо». Тошнит уже от этого «хорошо». Когда хочешь обнять, погладить, приласкать — а твои руки отодвигают. Поцеловать — а целуют тебя. Хочешь не только чтобы тебя любили, но и самому любить. А не получается. Не позволяют. Отабек не позволяет.

Обращается с Юрой как с куклой, блин, какой-то! С красивой, дорогой куклой. Холит, лелеет — и не дает.

То есть — нет, дает. И еще как. Но не то и не так, как хочет Юра.

Как пирожное. Как будто Отабек каждый раз кормит его с рук вкуснейшим пирожным и не позволяет схватить его, всласть вгрызться, распробовать…

Юра с силой проводит ладонями по лицу и отбрасывает со лба волосы.

…И сожрать!

Он нервно смеется и смотрит на Отабека.

Сейчас новое утро нового дня. Довольно позднее утро: серые сумерки растворились, и только клочковатые тени жмутся по углам. День рождения прошел. После всех празднеств и поздравлений, после вечеринки — Хэллоуина, совмещенного с днем рождения Отабека (Юра обещает себе, что в следующем году они не будут праздновать оба праздника вместе: Отабек заслуживает целого дня для него одного, а не жалкого огрызка), они снова дома, снова вдвоем. Наконец-то! Отабек спит. Утомился. А у Юры, наоборот, сна ни в одном глазу.

И он решает воспользоваться случаем.

Больше всего ему, конечно, хочется Отабека связать. Чтоб уж наверняка. Обернуть запястья и лодыжки какими-нибудь… Лентами? Шарфами? Или хорошей веревкой, которая не поранит. Надо будет узнать, что лучше. …И развести в стороны, привязать к углам кровати — пусть Отабек сам побудет морской звездой!

Но это не сейчас, это позже. Все-таки связать — это слишком серьезно, такое надо заранее обсуждать.

Поэтому Юра поступает по-другому. Он ложится на левый бок, поверх Отабековой правой руки, и аккуратно просовывает свою левую руку ему под шею — и тут же хихикает от неожиданности: короткие волоски на затылке Отабека щекочут внутреннюю часть плеча. Правой же он осторожно подвигает левую руку Отабека вверх, к своей левой — чтобы обхватить запястье и не дать вырваться, когда Отабек проснется. Чтобы дать себе пару минут объясниться. Ногой он слегка раздвигает колени Отабека и смотрит.

Отабек красивый везде. Член у него небольшой — во всяком случае, не больше Юриного (чем Юра в тайне самодовольно гордится), но толстый, крепкий, как будто коренастый, как сам Отабек. Темные волоски на мошонке не портят Юре впечатление — ему нравится и это. И что в нынешней ситуации особенно удачно — у Отабека стоит. Юре и самому грех жаловаться. От всех мыслей, от предвкушения и приготовлений у него давно уже сладко тянет в паху. Оглядев дело рук своих — Отабек просто, но надежно зафиксирован, — Юра принимается за осуществление задуманного.

Осторожно, почти невесомо он дотрагивается коленом до мошонки Отабека, чувствуя, как приятно наливается под прикосновениями плоть. Пальцами правой руки нежно ведет по животу вверх, к соскам, и слегка щиплет их. И снова к паху, только погладить начинающие подрагивать мышцы внизу живота, не касаясь члена — Отабеку, очевидно, нравится: он все еще спит, но во сне слегка ловит бедрами движение Юриных пальцев, как будто старается удержать их. Положение у Юры не самое удобное, и он, понимая, что долго так все равно не продержится, переходит к более решительным действиям и пускает в ход губы. Первым нападению подвергается правое ухо Отабека: Юра дует в ушную раковину, а потом вылизывает и прикусывает мочку. Особого эффекта это не имеет, Отабек только смешно хмурит брови и становится похож на свои детские фотографии. И Юра, левой рукой продолжая удерживать Отабека за запястье, правой поворачивает его голову к себе, целует морщинки между бровей, переносицу, подбородок прямо под нижней губой, где слегка пробивается утренняя щетина, пушистую щеточку черных ресниц у правого глаза, дует в лицо и четко произносит:

— На лед вызывается Отабек Алтын.

Глаза Отабека распахиваются моментально.

Юра читал, что фанаты Героя Казахстана называют его глаза шоколадными, кофейными, но это все не то. Они как спелые вишни, блестят влажно, маняще. Секунду Юра смотрит в них, а потом, не давая опомниться, накрывает рот Отабека своим. Сегодня он не даст перехватить инициативу. Сегодня он сделает хорошо им обоим.

Но Отабек находит способ настоять на своем — он уворачивается, и Юрины губы мажут по его щеке, по шее. Юра крепче стискивает его запястье, оплетает и зажимает голень Отабека свободной ногой — только не дать Отабеку вырваться. Но тот, кажется, и не думает вырываться. Он сам стискивает Юрину ладонь, и Юра чувствует, как рука Отабека, которую он опрометчиво оставил без внимания у себя за спиной, впивается ему в бедро. Так сильно, что останутся синяки.

— Ты чего, Юр? Юра? — тихо спрашивает он. А Юра молчит. Оказывается, надо было не схему обездвиживания продумывать, а слова подбирать. Он не знает, что сказать, и поэтому выпаливает то, что первым приходит на язык:

— Хочу любить тебя.

— Я н-не понимаю, — тянет Отабек.

— Хочу любить тебя, — повторяет Юра и принимается обсыпать лицо Отабека поцелуями, перемежая ими слова. — Хочу сделать тебе хорошо. Хочу заботиться о тебе.

— Ты уже делаешь, Юрочка. Ты заботишься. Завариваешь мне чай, как мама. Ноги вечером разминаешь. Ты для меня все делаешь! Мне всегда с тобой хорошо, всегда.

Под рукой, лежащей на груди Отабека, Юра чувствует, как бешено колотится его сердце. Юрино от него не отстает.

— Не могу так, Отабек, не хочу так больше.

— А как ты хочешь? — лихорадочно выдыхает Отабек, стараясь дотянуться губами до губ Юры. Но теперь тот уворачивается. — Научи меня, как ты хочешь.

— Ты… Ты… — «Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе» — звучит, вроде бы, правильно, но и в тысячной доле не передает всего, чего хочет от Отабека Юра. И он решается. Выпускает из почти онемевших пальцев ладонь Отабека и хватает его за волосы, слегка оттягивая, запрокидывая голову назад — не больно, но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы донести свою мысль, и осторожно целует беззащитное горло под подбородком. Он боится уже не того, что Отабек опомнится и перехватит инициативу. Нет, это ерунда по сравнению с настоящим страхом: он боится, что в попытке поступить по-своему перешагнул границу, и Отабек опомнится и уйдет.

Но освободившейся рукой Отабек не отталкивает, он вплетает пальцы в отросшие Юрины волосы и притягивает его лицо к себе. К своим губам. Достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловать, но — не целует.

— Все, что хочешь, Юра, — говорит он, тяжело сглатывая, и Юра едва не кусает его за дернувшийся кадык, — всегда.

— Тогда отдайся мне. Позволь сделать хорошо. Сделать хорошо _тебе_. — Наконец-то он находит те слова, которые так долго искал: — Ты будешь моим?

Юра ждет реакции целую вечность. Через секунду Отабек смеется, гладя Юру по голове, пропуская его волосы сквозь пальцы. Взгляд его теплый и нежный, и Юра греется под ним как под солнцем.

— Или нет? — спрашивает Отабек.

— Или да, — дразнит его Юра и наконец целует.


End file.
